


Bubble Butt

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, also morgan and jj play a very minor role in this story, and i meant to make this longer, cuteness, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: “Look, I may be really small. And short. But I could still kick your bubble butt.” With Spencer Reid. SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!!





	Bubble Butt

“Reid, you’re really going to let y/n beat up like that?” Morgan teased as I kept messing up Spencer’s hair.

“Oh, she couldn’t beat me up if she tried,” Spencer responded with a smirk.

“Look, I may be really small. And short. But, I could still kick your bible butt,” I said as I put my hands up to fight him.

“Get him,” Morgan said, chuckling, as Spencer started to shrink in fear of me beating him up.

“What’s going on here?” JJ asked as she walked into the break room where we were.

“I was just teasing Spencer about saying that I couldn’t beat him up,” I said, going over to him and hugging him.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mess with y/n. Do you guys remember that time when she beat up that 250 pound unsub,” JJ said grabbing a water out the fridge.

“Of course, the look she gave him scared me,” Morgan said.

“I get it,” Spencer said with a slightly annoyed expression. “Y/N can beat me up no matter how small she is.”


End file.
